Ranmas Braut
by Shaithan
Summary: Ranma ist verheiratet? Und es ist alles Ryogas Schuld? Viel Spass beim rausfinden der Details.


Ranmas Braut 

Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ ist Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi und den rechtehaltenden Verlagen. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Nur die Figur der Yui Hibiki Saotome gehört mir (hoffe ich zumindest).

Eine (hoffentlich) etwas kürzere Ranma ½ Geschichte von mir.

Ranma verheiratet? Mit wem, wie und wieso findet ihr hier. Und nein es ist keine aus der Verlobtenbrigade, keine Amazone und keine Tendotochter.

Die Charaktere sind alle 2 Jahre älter als am Beginn der Serie.

Kapitel 1 Ein seltsames Mädchen (Ryoga, das ist alles deine Schuld!)

Es war ein normaler Schultag in Nerima. „Meine Göttin mit dem Zopf!" „RANMA, DAS IST ALLES DEIN FEHLER! BEREITE DICH AUF DEINEN TOD VOR! SHI SHI HOKODAN!" „Airen geht mit Shampoo aus?" GLOMP „Lass Shampoo in Ruhe, Ranma!" „Ranchan, geh mit mir aus!" „Ahahahahaha, Ranma-sama geht mit mir aus!" „RANMA NO BAKA!" RUMMS! Die Nerima Wrecking Crew machte Ranmas Leben mal wieder zur Hölle. Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno und Akane griffen ihn an, Shampoo, Kodachi und Ukyo versuchten ihn auf ein Date zu schleifen. Akane beendete das ganze indem sie Ranma in einen niedrigen Erdorbit schlug. ‚Ich hasse mein Leben.' dachte Ranma, während er die Sicht über Tokyo genoss. Ein normaler Tag halt. Ranma visierte das Zielgebiet an. „Heh, ich komm bei P-chan zu Hause runter." Murmelte er bei sich, als sein Aufstieg aufhörte und der Boden wieder näher kam.

Vor der Schule zerstreuten sich die Mitglieder der NWC wieder. Akane ging nach Hause, Ryoga verloren, Ukyo, Xian Pu und Mu Tsu gingen arbeiten, Kodachi in ihre Giftküche und Kuno meditierte über das Mädchen mit dem Zopf und Akane Tendo.

Vor der Schule rumpelte es, in einer Explosion von Erde, Geröll und Staub kam eine Gestalt aus der Erde. „WO ZUR HÖLLE BIN ICH HIER?" kam ein bekannter Satz. Ein Satz der Ryoga hellhörig werden liess. Er gab seinen Versuch aus das Tor der Schule zu finden und rannte in Richtung des Rufers. Akane kam ebenfalls, weil sie dachte, es wäre Ryoga der gerufen hatte. Gleichzeitig kamen beide am Tor an. Dort stand in einer Staubwolke ein Mädchen von etwa 16 jahren. Sie hatte schulterlange grünschwarze Haare, trug ein Stirnband dessen Muster dem Ryogas ähnlich war, nur war dieses Band rot-schwarz gefleckt. Sie hatte eine Lederbomberjacke, eine Tarnhose und Springerstiefel an. Auf dem Rücken trug sie einen riesigen Rucksack, der fast identisch mit Ryogas Rucksack war. Und sie hatte einen blauen Bambusschirm dabei. „Wer bist du?" fragte Ryoga das Mädchen. Diese schnaubte nur und meinte „Du vergisst deine kleine Schwester also immer noch." Als sie sprach sah man gut entwickelte Eckzähne. „Schwester?" fragten Akane und Ryoga unisono. ‚Ranma kann es nicht sein, der dürfte jetzt erst landen.' dachten sie dabei. „Ja, ich bin immer noch deine Schwester, seit 16 Jahren. Ich bin Yui Hibiki Saotome." stellte sie sich vor. Dann rief sie. „Du hast mich vergessen und dabei hast du mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht, Ryoga. SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Ryoga bekam einen grossen Ball aus Depressionen ab. „Wegen dir ist mein Bräutigam verschwunden. SHI SHI HOKODAN! Das ist alles dein Fehler, Ryoga Brüderchen! SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Ryoga und Akane verstanden die Welt nicht mehr. „Sag mir sofort wo mein Bräutigam hin ist. Jetzt wo ich 16 bin, wird unsere Ehe endlich rechtskräftig und das will ich mit ihm zusammen feiern." Rief das Mädchen über Ryoga gebeugt aus. Der versuchte erstmal sein Gehirn zu rebooten. An seine Schwester erinnerte er sich wieder, aber ihr Bräutigam. „Wo ist Ranma Hibiki Saotome?" fragte Yui weiter. Jetzt kamen Akane und Ryoga zu einer Einsicht. „Du suchst Ranma?" fragten sie gleichzeitig. „Ja. Denn aufgrund meines lieben Bruders hier ist mein Ehemann seit einer Weile verschwunden." Akane sah rot. „Wann hat dieser verräterische Bastard geheiratet?" fragte sie. Yui rechnete kurz nach. „Geheiratet haben wir vor 7 Jahren. Rechtskräftig geworden ist die Ehe heute um 00:00:01 Uhr. Da bin ich nämlich 16 geworden." erklärte sie das ganze. Ryoga war inzwischen wieder halbwegs beieinander. „Wieso hast du Ranma geheiratet?" fragte er seine Schwester. „DAS erkläre ich später, mach dir lieber Gedanken, wie wir Ranma finden." fauchte diese zurück. Ryoga schaltete. „Akane, können wir dich zum Tendo-Dojo begleiten?" fragte er. Zu seiner Schwester gewandt sagte er „Ranma wohnt dort, das heisst, er wird dort aufkreuzen, wenn er von seinem Flug in den Erdorbit zurück kommt." Yui schnappte nach Luft. „Wie kommt er in den Erdorbit? Ist er Astronaut?" fragte sie. „Nein, Akane schlägt ihn immer dort hoch." entgegnete er. Yui drehte sich zu Akane. „Warum tust du ihm das an?" fragte sie mühsam beherrscht. Akane versteifte sich. Yuis Tonfall gefiel ihr gar nicht. „Ähm. Also, um es so zu sagen, ja, ne, hm." druckste sie herum. Yui starrte sie verachtend an. Akanes Temperament ging mit ihr durch. „Weil dieser perverse Trottel es verdient. Ständig macht er sich über mich lustig und hängt mit seinem Harem rum." grollte sie. „Was für ein Harem." fragte Yui. „Ranmas Verlobte Ukyo, die Amazone Xian Pu, die ihn heiraten muss, weil Ranma sie im Kampf besiegt hat und Kodachi, eine Verrückte, die ihn Ranma verliebt ist." erklärte Ryoga. Akane grollte etwas von „Flittchen, Schlampen und Kurtisanen." „Aha." Meinte Yui dazu. „Und wie passt du dazu?" fragte sie Akane. „Ich bin Ranmas einzig wahre Verlobte und die Erbin der Tendo Anything goes Martial Arts School, Akane Tendo." verkündete Akane stolz. „Aha." meinte Yui wieder. ‚Vier Mädchen wollen mir meinen Ranma wegnehmen. Die werde ich sicher schnell loswerden.' dachte sie derweil. Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück.

Ranma lief derweil nach Hause. „Irgendwann lande ich noch mal in Juuban. Dieser brutale Wildfang ist noch mal mein Ende." murmelte er bei sich.

Zu Hause angekommen fiel er fast um. Ryoga, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, seine Mutter, sein Vater, Soun und eine Unbekannte, die Ryoga ziemlich ähnlich sah, sassen am Tisch. Soun eröffnete das Gespräch. „Also Ranma." meinte er ruhig. „Wie kann es sein, dass ein Mädchen hier auftaucht und behauptet mit dir verheiratet zu sein?" rief er im vollen Dämonenkopfmodus. Ranma erstarrte. „Verheiratet?" fragte er. Er schaute seinen Vater an. Dieser hatte sich vorsorglich in einen Panda verwandelt und hielt ein Schild auf dem stand Der Panda ist nur zufällig hier in die Luft. Ranma griff in den Stuff Space, holte einen Kessel mit kochendem Wasser heraus und übergoss seinen Vater. „Ich habe wirklich nichts damit zu tun." sagte er. „Das stimmt, er hat damals nur die Einwilligung unterzeichnet." sagte die Unbekannte. „Aha. Und wer bist du?" fragte Ranma. „Ich bin Yui Hibiki Saotome. Das wir verheiratet sind ist Ryogas Schuld." entgegnete Yui. „Was hat P-chan denn damit zu tun?" wollte Ranma wissen. Yui kramte in ihrem Rucksack und holte ein paar Dinge heraus. Ein Video, eine kleine Priesterrobe und mehrere Zettel. Auf einem stand ‚Ich, Genma Saotome erlaube meinem Sohn Ranma Saotome Yui Hibiki zu heiraten.' Genma kam ins Schwitzen. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, er war betrunken als er das unterschrieben hat." meinte sie. Ranma verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Schauen wir uns das Video an." meinte Yui.

Das Video startete und zeigte drei Kinder. Ryoga, Yui und Ranma. Yui umarmte Ranma von hinten und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Wenn wir gross sind, heiraten wir." sagte Yui. „In Ordnung." stimmte Ranma zu. „Warum macht ihr das nicht gleich?" fragte Ryoga. „Wie denn?" fragten die beiden anderen unison. „Naja, ich kann euch doch verheiraten. Ich brauch nur eine Einverständniserklärung der Eltern." entgegnete Ryoga. Yui und Ranma starrten ihn ungläubig an. „Wieso kannst du das?" fragte Ranma schliesslich. Ryoga holte ein Papier aus seinem Rucksack. Darauf stand ‚Ryoga Hibiki ist ordinierter Priester der Little Wedding Chapel.' Hintendrauf stand ‚Das Priesteramt ermächigt ihn, überall Trauungen nach den Regeln der Little Wedding Chapel vorzunehmen.' Yui und Ranma starrten den verlorenen Jungen an. „Wie kommst du an diesen Wisch?" fragte der jüngere Ranma. Und Ryoga begann zu erzählen.

Flashback. Ryoga wanderte durch eine staubige Landschaft. „Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" rief er. Dann sah er ein Gebäude und rannte hin. Nach typischer Hibikiart nahm er sich nicht die Zeit die Tür zu öffnen. Er trat diese ein. „Hallo?" rief er in den Raum. Ein Mann kam, sah das und fing an zu fluchen. „Verdammt, der Priester liegt unter der Tür. Wie sollen wir jetzt unsere Trauungen abhalten?" rief er. Der Priester regte sich leicht. „Ich muss ins Krankenhaus. Kleiner, du musst das übernehmen. Ich mache dich zum Priester der Little Wedding Chapel. Thompson wird dir helfen." sagte er. Der andere Mann nickte. „Ich setze das offizielle Schreiben auf." Dann verschwand er. Ryoga hob die Tür auf und machte die Angeln wieder fest.

Kurz darauf kam Thompson wieder. Er hielt dem Priester das Papier hin. Der unterschrieb und meinte „Mach deine Sache gut. Es sollte sich nur um ein paar Tage handeln." zu Ryoga. Dann kam auch schon der Krankenwagen.

Flashback Ende

„So kam es, dass ich 3 Wochen lang Trauungen durchgeführt habe. Und die Lizenz, die ich erhalten habe, ist bis zu meinem Tod gültig." meinte Ryoga zu seinem Freund und seiner Schwester. Diese bekamen grosse Augen. „Dann machen wir morgen Hochzeit." meinte Ranma begeistert zu Yui. Diese umarmte ihn stürmisch und rief „Endlich kann ich meinen Liebling heiraten." Ryoga schritt ein. „Ihr seid noch zu jung um zu heiraten. Aber ich kann einen Ehekontrakt schreiben, der gültig wird, sobald ihr beide das Mindestalter für eine Hochzeit erreicht habt. Das heisst, sobald Yui 16 wird, seid ihr dann automatisch verheiratet. Und morgen machen wir eine kleine Zeremonie im Stile der LWC." Ranma rief „Au ja. Ich sorg dafür, dass Papa mir so eine Heiratserlaubnis unterzeichnet." „Gut, dann bis morgen." meinte Ryoga. Ranma sprang davon und Yui machte die Kamera aus.

Am nächsten Tag im Garten der Hibikis. Ryoga stand in einer etwas zu kleinen Priesterrobe da. Ranma stand in einem Anzug und Yui in einem weissen Kleid vor ihm. Ryoga hielt eine kleine Rede über die Ehe. Dann fragte er Ranma „Willst du die hier anwesende Yui Hibiki zu deiner rechtmässig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, so antworte mit einem vernehmlichen „Aye, ich will."" Ranma wurde etwas rot und meinte „Aye, ich will." „Und willst du, Yui Hibiki, den hier anwesenden Ranma Saotome zu deinem rechtmässig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, so antworte mit einem vernehmlichen „Aye, ich will."" Yui strahlte und sagte etwas leise, aber trotzdem gut verständlich „Aye, ich will." Checker brachte die Ringe und Ranma und Yui vollzogen den Ringtausch. Ryoga meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen." Ranma beugte sich zu Yui runter und küsste sie.

An dieser Stelle endete das Video. Yui erzählte weiter. „Am nächsten Tag haben Ryoga und Ranma ein Sparring abgehalten. Dabei sind sie mit den Köpfen zusammengekracht. Als ich den Arzt holen gegangen bin, habe ich mich verlaufen. Und wie ich später mitbekommen habe, hatten Ranma und Ryoga die paar Tage vorher vergessen. Dass sie alles vergessen haben ist Ryogas Schuld, er ist über seinen eigenen Rucksack gestolpert." Akane hatte Ranma schon bei der Kussszene niedergeschlagen. Yui schlug nun ihren Bruder nieder. „Ryoga no Baka." grummelte sie dabei. „Hallo Ryoga, kommst mich besuchen?" fragte der auf dem Boden liegende Ranma. „Ja." antwortete Ryoga trocken.

Akane meldete sich zu Wort. „Diese Heirat gilt nicht!" brüllte sie. „Leider doch." meinte Nabiki. Sie hatte die Papiere durchgesehen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass diese wasserdicht waren. „Die Ehe ist rechtskräftig. Ranma heisst ab heute Ranma Hibiki Saotome." sagte sie. Akane brach zusammen. Nabiki setzte noch einen drauf. „Die Ehe kann nur im Einvernehmen beider Ehepartner geschieden werden." Akane war endgültig fertig. Selbst wenn sie Ranma dazu zwingen konnte, die Ehe scheiden zu lassen, bei Yui war sie sich da überhaupt nicht sicher. Ranma, der das ganze mitverfolgt hatte und sich auch wieder an Yui erinnerte, freute sich. Er sprang auf und ging zu Akane. „Also, wenn du ein Problem hast, dann wende dich an den Pelzkopf dort drüben. Der hat der Ehe zugestimmt. Ich bin nicht schuld!" meinte er. Akane nahm einen Eimer Wasser und entleerte ihn gegen Ranma. Dieser wurde zum Mädchen. Yui und Ryoga wurden ebenfalls nass. Akanes Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Ryoga war P-chan. Das verlorene Ferkel versuchte zu fliehen und wurde von einer Pfote niedergehalten. Yui hatte sich in einen Luchs verwandelt. Die Luchsin hob mit der anderen Vorderpfote ein Schild. „Hiergeblieben, Brüderchen." stand darauf. Akane war nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren sollte. P-chan war ihr Liebling. Und Ryoga hatte sie auch gerne. Aber das Ryoga P-chan war, war zu viel für sie. Sie hatte ihn mit ins Bett genommen. Ihn an sich gepresst. Und was am schlimmsten war, sie hatte nie in Erwägung gezogen, Ranma könnte Recht haben mit seinen Anschuldigungen. „Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt, Ryoga?" fragte sie schliesslich mit Trauer in der Stimme. Ryoga versuchte weiter zu entkommen, jetzt wollte er nur noch weg. Der Südpol erschien ihm als lohnendes Ziel. Dort könnte er dann erfrieren. Denn er wollte nicht damit leben, dass Akane wegen ihm traurig war.

Ranma schaute Akane an und meinte „Ich habs dir oft genug durch die Blume gesagt." Akane fiel in ihr Standardmuster zurück „Ranma no Baka!" brüllte sie, Mallet-sama erschien in ihrer Hand und ein ranmaförmiges Loch zierte die Decke. Yui hatte sich unterdessen zurückverwandelt. Ryoga war immer noch ein Schwein.Akane hatte ihren Hammer immer noch in der Hand. Yui nutzte die Gelegenheit gegen selbigen zu treten. Der Hammer flog hoch. Akane rief „Was fällt dir..." und wurde brutal gestoppt, als der Hammer auf ihrem Kopf landete. „Was fällt dir ein, meinen armen Ranma so brutal zu behandeln?" fragte sie die Bewusstlose, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Soun ging auf vollen Dämonenkopfmodus. „Was fällt dir ein mein liebes kleines Mädchen zu schlagen?" Yui war nicht beeindruckt. „Lieb? Ich denke brutale Irre trifft es besser." meinte sie kalt. Dann zeigte sie selber einen Dämonenkopf. „Und wieso nehmen sie das lausige Verhalten ihrer verzogenen Tochter hin?" grollte sie. Soun wurde bleich und fing an zu heulen. „Sie beleidigt mein armes Mädchen." rief er. Yui grollte. „Ihr armes Mädchen hat wiederholt einen Gast beleidigt und verprügelt. Tun sie also nicht so. Sehen sie der Realität ins Auge. Ihre ‚kleinen Mädchen' sind erwachsen und eine ist ein verzogenes Miststück!"

Akane versteifte sich bei dieser Aussage. Sie war sowieso schon sauer, weil dieses Miststück sie angegriffen hatte und jetzt nannte die sie auch noch verzogen. Dass Yui Ranma geküsst hatte, nahm sie ihr auch übel.

In dem Moment kam Ranma wieder runter. „Hallo, Yui, wie geht's dir?" fragte er und ignorierte dabei geflissentlich den in eine Ecke gekauerten, zitternden und heulenden Soun und die bis aufs Blut gereizte Akane. Yui lächelte ihn an „Mir geht es gut, Ranma. Könnten wir bitte ein wenig miteinander reden?" erwiderte sie. „Klar, gehn wir ins Dojo." meinte Ranma.

Dann gingen sie. Nabiki ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte Wanzen und Minitaturkameras im Dojo installiert, so konnte man sie nicht beim spionieren erwischen. Denn kein Mensch in Nerima war verrückt genug das Zimmer der Ice Queen von Nerima zu betreten. Selbst der alte Perverse Happosai wollte den Ärger Nabikis nicht riskieren. Sie könnte ihm das Leben so zur Hölle machen, dass die Hölle, die er nach seinem Tod aufsuchen würde müssen, ihm wie das Paradies erscheinen würde.

Kasumi ging in die Küche um Abendbrot zuzubereiten.

Der Rest schlich sich zur Dojotür um zu lauschen.

Ranma und Yui standen sich gegenüber. „Es ist lange her." eröffnete Ranma das Gespräch. „Ja, zu lange. Sag mal, wie kommt es, dass du 4 Verlobte hast?" entgegnete Yui. „4? Ich hab viel mehr Verlobte. Ist alles die Schuld von Baka Panda." „Wie viele sind es denn?" kam Yuis Erwiderung. Ranma verfiel in Nachdenken. „Also da wären Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Mizumi Aino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuni, Setsuna Meioh, Hotaru Tomoe, Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh (das komplette Sailor Team), Motoko Aoyama, Naru Narusegawa, Kanako Urashima, Mitsune Konno, Mutsumi Otohime, Su Kaora (Love Hina), Ritsuko Akagi, Misato Katsuragi, Maya Ibuki (NGE), Kagome Higurashi (Inu Yasha), Rally Vincent (Gunsmith Cats), Lala Gonzales, Mikoto Suou, Eri Sawachika, Akira Takano (School Rumble), Yayoi Kuribayashi, Hazuki Kakio, Jun Momozono (Mouse) und noch einige andere, die mir jetzt nicht einfallen." Zählte Ranma auf. „Wie viele noch?" fragte Yui tonlos. „Ich weiss nicht, Baka Panda hat mich mindestens 1 mal in 4 Wochen verlobt." Yui fiel um. „Ein mal in 4 Wochen?" fragte sie. „Mindestens." bestätigte Ranma. „Ich habe also über 50 Verlobte. Einige konnte ich schon loswerden und ich hoffe, dass viele das ganze nicht ernst nehmen. Der harte Kern, der nach mir jagt, ist die Verlobtenbrigade. Das sind Wildfang, Shampoo, Ucchan und die irre Kodachi. Und die sind gefährlich. Shampoo hat keine Skrupel zu versuchen jede Frau zu töten oder aus dem Weg zu räumen, die hinter mir her ist. Kodachi kennt sich mit Gift und Drogen aus. Und sie setzt Waffen ein. Ucchan ist noch die umgänglichste. Ich habe so langsam das Gefühl, dass sie sich an der Jagd nach mir nur noch um der Tradition Willen beteiligt." erklärte er die Verlobtenkriege. „Du tust mir echt leid. Das klingt ja wie die Hölle auf Erden. 4 brutale Mädchen, die dich ins Bett kriegen wollen. Und kannst du dagegen nichts machen?" entgegnete Yui. „Ich konnte bisher nichts unternehmen. Dein Auftauchen ändert alles. Da ich ja scheinbar schon verheiratet bin, verfallen die Ansprüche der anderen. Und die Verlobtenkriege sind nur teil des alltäglichen Ärgers mit der Nerima Wrecking Crew. Ich habe hoffentlich genug Geld, damit ich Nabiki die Informationen über alle Mitglieder der Crew abkaufen kann." erwiderte Ranma. Dann beugte er sich zu Yui vor. „Bei drei lassen wir gemeinsam einen Ki-Schlag los. Ich wette meinen Hintern drauf, dass die alle lauschen." flüsterte er Yui zu. „In Ordnung." bestätigte diese. „Eins, zwei, drei!" zählte Ranma. Er und Yui liessen je einen Ki-Schlag los. Die Lauscher wurden davon völlig überrascht. Yui und Ranma verliessen den Dojo und stiegen dabei über Akane, Soun, Genma und Nodoka hinweg. Ryoga hatte die Schläge nichts ausgemacht. „Lauschen ist nicht grade die feine englische Art, Brüderchen." meinte Yui und verpasste Ryoga einen Schlag mit Akanes Mallet-sama. Ryoga ging zu Boden.

Kurz daruaf standen die beiden vor Nabikis Zimmer. Ranma klopfte an. Auch wenn er schon mehrfach hier drin gewesen war, so war das Zimmer doch immer terror cognita für ihn. Hier plante Nabiki das Chaos in Nerima. Hier residierte die Person, die jeder Martial Artist in Nerima fürchtete. Akane anzugreifen war ein bekanntes Risiko. Aber wer sich mit Nabiki anlegte, der sollte darauf gefasst sein, das diese einem das Leben zur Hölle machte. Selbst Ku Lon und Happosai würden mindestens 3 mal überlegen bevor sie sich mit der Ice Queen anlegten.

Ranma klopfte an. „Nabiki, wir sinds. Dürfen wir reinkommen?" fragte er. „Tritt frei und aus freiem Willen herein." kam es von drinnen. Ranma öffnete die Tür, er und Yui traten ein. Nabiki sass an ihrem Schreibtisch. Als die Tür geschlossen wurde, drehte sie sich herum. „Was willst du, Saotome?" fragte sie in ihrem Standardgeschäftston. „Also, wie viel würde es kosten, Yui über alle Mitglieder der NWC ins Bild zu setzen?" fragte Ranma. „0 Yen. Du kannst ihr die ganze Sache sicher auch erklären. Warum fragst du dann also mich?" kam Nabikis Erwiderung. „Naja, du kennst ihre Antriebe, kannst sie beurteilen und ich denke du gibst Yui einen neutralen Bericht. Meiner wäre von meinen Vorbehalten den anderen gegenüber geprägt. Aber du betrachtest sie. Jeder aus der Crew kauft Informationen bei dir. Du giltst als neutral." entgegnete Ranma. „Aha. Das vollständige Ins-Bild-setzen Yuis wird ein paar Stunden dauern. Es kostet dich 20000 Yen, Saotome." meinte Nabiki daraufhin. Ranma schluckte. 20000 Yen war schon heftig. „Du bekommst ein paar gute Bilder von meiner weiblichen Seite." schlug Ranma vor. Ihm fiel nichts ein, wie er sonst so schnell Geld machen könnte. „Eine Zehner-Serie. Dann sind wir im Geschäft, Saotome." entgegnete Nabiki. „Abgemacht." seufzte Ranma. „Also, Yui, ich überlasse dich jetzt Nabiki. Sie wird dir die Verlobtenkriege und den Dauerstress mit der Wrecking Crew erklären." sagte Ranma und verliess das Zimmer. Draussen atmete er erleichtert auf. Nabiki schien gnädig gestimmt zu sein, eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass sie das fünffache für diese Informationen würde haben wollen. ‚Bloss nichts beschreien.' dachte er und ging in sein Zimmer.

Autorenworte

So, das erste Kapitel ist fertig. Wieder mal eine typische Schnapsidee.

Naja, wer bis hierhin gelesen hat, kann sich ja mal ein Review einfallen lassen.

Ich danke Eisregen, Samsas Traum, Slayer, Goethes Erben, Dimmu Borgir, Motörhead, Eisblut, Weena Morloch, Finntroll, Amon Amarth, Welle: Erdball. Iced Earth, Grave Digger, Megadeth und Rammstein für inspirierende und zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.

Das nächste Kapitel heisst „Wissen ist Macht (Hoffentlich zumindest)"

Wann es rauskommt ist fraglich, ich schreib immer mehr Geschichten los, habt also bitte Geduld mit mir.

Zur Zeit schreibe ich an 6 Hauptgeschichten und 5 Geschichten versuche ich nebenbei noch zu fixieren. Und bei einigen Geschichten hab ich Schreibblockade. Also nicht wundern, wenn ich neue Geschichten rausbringe, alte aber nicht fortsetze. Ich brauch sowieso immer eine Weile für neue Kapitel.

Das wars jetzt erstmal von mir.

Ach ja, wer Chaos lustig und ein wenig Sailor Senshi Haue gut findet, der kann mal meine, mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit bald erscheinende, Geschichte ‚The Sailor Wrecking Crew' antesten.

Shaithan Out.


End file.
